1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device a method and an apparatus for transmitting and receiving a signal for channel estimation in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the IEEE 802.11ad system, which is a conventional communication system employing an extremely-high-frequency band, a transmission apparatus transmits a Channel Estimation Field (CEF) formed of a Golay sequence for channel estimation. Also, a reception apparatus may estimate a channel based on the CEF received from the transmission apparatus. However, since this channel estimation method is for a Single-Input and Single-Output (SISO) system, using this method in an MIMO system cannot achieve accurate channel estimation.